


No One Touches The Jeep

by Shire_Fey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Developing Relationship, Light Sadness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Jeep has been damaged one too many times and Stiles is PISSED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Touches The Jeep

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad for being written between 12 and 4 am... at least I hope not.  
> Constructive Criticism makes authors better feel free to point out mistakes.  
> I am a bit loose with the Canon on this one.

Stiles is pissed. This is the 15th times in the past 4 years, since finding Laura in the woods, that the monster of the moment has wrecked or otherwise damaged his Jeep. Honestly he wouldn’t be nearly as angry if more than half of those times hadn’t involved one the pack members. Someone always seems to think throwing people or things that look like people is somehow a good idea. Plus that time Peter tore his engine out but he does his best not to think about Peter.

He wishes that it was as simple as just taking his Jeep to the mechanic but after the third body sized dent while covered in bruises James has started giving him concerned looks. Stiles hates those looks. It’s not as though he can exactly afford to keep paying for body work but that is only part of the reason he is standing here with his pack yelling and growling at him.

Deaton is at least half right, belief is important but strong emotions will make his Spark into Lightning and Fire. That’s the only way to explain how he has all the wolves of the pack trapped each in their own personal ring of mountain ash. Lydia is calmly talking to Kira about her college applications, as Kira glances nervously Scott.

“ _ **Shut Up**_!” He tastes the magic on his tongue as much as he feels it in his throat making his words binding. The silence is something that Stiles ironical enjoys for a moment. Stiles waits until they stop straining against their forced silence taking that time to glare at them. 

Stiles clenches his fist tightening the ash around Cora and Peter who are still struggling hoping to get free. The circles tighten enough that their arms are pinned to their side. “Are you all done now.” His voice makes it clear they are or else.

“Now I am sure you would all like to know why you are here. I am sure you all have your guesses but seeing as you are all a bit verbally challenged at the moment why don’t I fill you in. Fifteen times my jeep has been damaged in some way or another and I don’t mean just some blood on the seats.” Stiles caught a movement from the corner of his eye. “Yes, Jackson you have something to _**say**_?”

“..ratty ass Jeep?!” Jacksons ability to speak has the others attempting to do the same with no success.

His face twists into a nasty and dangerous smirk as he watches Scott try signal to Jackson to shut up. Stiles leans close enough to look eye to eye, whatever Jackson sees in Stiles has him roiling, silent by choice. He pivots easily and walks to Scott. “Now Scott, _my best friend_ , it’s kind of funny you seem to know why I am so angry. That couldn’t be though because _my best friend_ wouldn’t do something like that. Just like he would never leave me alone on the anniversary my mothers death.” Stiles takes a bit of morbid pleasure in watching Scott flinch at each word as though a physical blow. 

“Back the to reason we are here, my Jeep.” Stiles watches for a moment for some form of movement from the pack but they are still. “Fifteen times, more than half by a member of this pack. Stop Using My Jeep As Target Practice!”

In a sickly sweet tone that would have put Dolores Umbridge to shame he looked around and asks the pack, “Now anyone have any comments or concerns before we continue? Come now don’t be shy. Jackson? No. Well how about you Issac? Oh too bad. No one? Oh goody. Now tell me what would you do to have something that belonged to your mother, your sister, your birth parents or your brother? Anything you say, yeah I totally get that. What would you do if someone kept throwing it away, treating it like trash? Oh good I see everyone has caught up.” He loosens the circle around Cora and Peter as he watches the guilty realization on everyone’s faces when it sunk in that his Jeep was more than just a Jeep.

“Now everyone is going to get out their wallet and give me the $4,500 it is going to cost to get my Jeep fixed from the latest round of damage you have done or we will see just how small we can make those circles before your healing gives out.” Something in his voice must have made everyone believe him because 7 wallets hit the ground quickly. He gathers them taking no more than the money needed and drops them back on the ground.

“Even if I am pissed at you, thank you for being there today.” Stiles nods to Derek with a soft smile.

“Ladies would you like to go get curly fries? Oh and Derek I just turned 19, I will expect you man up soon and give me the kiss you didn’t today.” Stiles, Lydia and Kira make their way past their still trapped pack mates. A sweeping gesture with his hand breaks both the circles and silence as the trio walks out the door.

“I knew he would have made a good wolf.” Peter states confidently.

The rest of the group chorus’ together in raised voices. “SHUT UP, PETER!”

  
  
End


End file.
